Gregory
|Race= SpriteDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 |Date of death = Age 767 |Address = King Kai's planet |FamConnect= King Kai (master) Bubbles (comrade) }} Gregory (グレゴリー) is a levitating cricket that acts as King Kai's butler, and looks after him.Daizenshuu 3, 1995 Gregory appears in the Dragon Ball Z and in a few ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies, but not in the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Overview Creation Although Gregory did not appear in the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga by Akira Toriyama, he was one of the many filler characters designed by Toriyama.Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 Toriyama created him because the anime staff wanted one more character for the stories on King Kai's planet. Personality Gregory is very respectful of his master and always speaks highly of him, but he will talk trash to anyone he does not believe is better than him. While he is quite a loudmouth, Gregory is very polite. Biography While Goku is receiving training on King Kai's planet, King Kai calls for Gregory for further training after Goku managed to catch Bubbles. Goku's new goal is to hit Gregory with a heavy hammer. Gregory freely flew around and attacked while dodging Goku's attacks. After managing to hit Gregory, King Kai finally begins to train Goku seriously. Much later, Gregory is killed when Semi-Perfect Cell blows up on King Kai's planet, along with Bubbles and King Kai. He is seen on Earth at Mr. Satan's banquet in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! along with King Kai and Bubbles. Gregory is later seen on the roof of Grand Kai's mansion with King Kai and Bubbles when King Kai assists Goku in forming the Universal Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 63, "Universal Allies" Special abilities Gregory flies at incredible speeds and attacks while glowing like a firefly. He also has considerable power. Video game appearances Gregory appears in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Gregory and Bubbles help Goku during battles while in the Yemma Forest. Also in this game, Goku travels to Gregory's homeworld, where Gregory and his race are said to be a Sprite. This is currently the only claim made as to what his race is. Voice actors *Japanese version: Yūji Mitsuya (Dragon Ball Z), Yūsuke Numata (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Doug Parker *FUNimation Dub: John Burgmeier *Latin American Dub: Ernesto Lezama *Brazilian Dub: Orlando Viggiane (Dragon Ball Z and GT), Fernanda Bock (Dragon Ball Kai) Trivia *Gregory was not revived with the rest of Cell's victims, presumably because Shenron was instructed to "...revive all those on Earth killed by Cell". Since Gregory lived and died in Other World, he would be exempt from the wish. In the last episode of Dragon Ball Kai, Gregory was revived along with Cell's other victims, unlike the original anime in which he was not. *Gregory's name is likely a reference to the main character in Franz Kafka's novel "The Metamorphosis". In the novel, Gregory is transformed into an insect resembling a cricket or roach. Gallery Gregory&Bubble(ToM).png|Gregory and Bubbles in The Tree of Might GregoryConcept(Daiz3).png|Gregory concept art Gregory(Daiz3).png|Gregory's creation Wa070.jpg|A Gregory card in the Bandai CCG References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Males